Slow Dance
by SummerDancer
Summary: Cheese Sandwich asks Pinkie if she'd like to dance.. ONE-SHOT!


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm doing something different with this story. That's it. A romance story between Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich! This takes place after **_**Rainbow Rocks **_**so there will be minor spoilers. But not a lot. Sunset Shimmer will also be appearing. First love story guys, hold my hand!**

**I Do Not Own Equestria Girls! I'd rather have My Little Pony If it's all the same to you!**

Cheese was nervous.

No, beyond nervous. And it wasn't because he was standing next to Sunset Shimmer, Canterlot High's recently reformed student. Or so he had heard. She seemed nice enough. She was a far cry from the person that she used to be. Or so he had heard. However, that wasn't why he was nervous. Canterlot high's winter formal dance was in full swing. The whole gym was decorated with shimmering white banners with gold and white streamers. Different shaped snowflakes hung at different lengths from the walls, occasionally catching light, making them appear like twinkling stars in the sky.

Bright spotlights shone brightly, constantly changing colors, illuminating the entire gym. He had helped plan this. Yep. He had an excellent talent for organizing parities and dances such as this. He used to help with setting up the school assemblies at his old school. Vinyl Scratch was at the DJ table, putting a unique spin on popular songs, to the delight of the dancers. She was pretty easy to work with. No, he wasn't nervous about that either.

"Having a good time, Cheese?" Sunset asked. He smiled weakly. "Yeah… sure." Sunset smiled softly and gave him a friendly punch on the arm. "You sure don't look like you are. The dance is a big success, you know. Everyone's having fun. You just got here, and considering that this is your first time organizing a dance at this place, you did _more_ than a great job!"

Cheese nodded.

He had just transferred over from Manhattan New York a few weeks ago, shortly after the battle of the bands. He didn't know what was more strange. The fact that all the students, teachers and staff included, were talking about sirens, princesses and magic, or the fact that he oddly believed them for some reason. In fact, when he first started going here, it was like he could… _sense _that there was something magical about this place. His parents let him choose a high school, as long as it was within the district. Cheese was particularly drawn to Canterlot High. And it if it was one thing he had learned, it was to always go with his instincts. He'd even managed to almost befriend a third of the school. The students here were open and friendly… which was the last thing he would expect from high school students, especially when he had suffered from constant bullying at the last school he went to.

Sunset was one of the handful of students he had really drawn close to. Cheese glanced at her and smiled. "Yeah… it…it's not that. I'm proud of it, really, I am."

"So what's bothering you?"

Before Cheese could open his mouth in reply, something caught his eye from across the room. Or rather, _someone. _She was wearing a sparkling pink dress with shimmering blue flats on her feet. _Pinkie Pie._ Cheese thought wistfully. Pinkie Pie was one of Cheese's closest friends. They had actually planned this dance together. When he had first met her, he was immediately greeted with an enthusiastic "HI, I'M PINKIE PIE!" Which he responded back with an equally enthusiastic "HI, I'M CHEESE SANDWICH!" The two immediately hit it off. She had introduced him to her best friends, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Sunset Shimmer. Cheese had developed a close bond with them as well. But not as close as his bond with Pinkie. It was almost like he had known her all his life. They had about three classes together, and sometimes he would come over to her house to study… or at least try to study. He would sit with Pinkie and her friends at lunch, and he would often attend to their band rehearsals on Wednesdays and Fridays. Both Pinkie and Cheese were known for their constant shenanigans. Most people at Canterlot High found having around _two_ Pinkies amusing. Others thought it was downright horrifying.

"There's two of them," Mr. Doodle grumbled. "At this rate, I'll be bald by fifty!"

"As if this school wasn't dysfunctional enough," Ms. Harsh whinny said, frowning deeply. "Either I'm getting a raise, or its early retirement for me!"

With the big winter formal dance coming up, Pinkie was going to have her hands full. She had asked Cheese to give her a hand, since he had told her about his experience with organizing events. Cheese was more than delighted. Over the last three weeks, the two had planned, and planned hard. They spent hours together, sketched out their ideas, went to hardware and party stores. Sometimes, they couldn't agree on which materials they should use, so they would have to go back and try something new. This happened about five times.

Over time, Cheese had developed a crush on the pink haired girl. Everybody liked her of course… she was everybody's friend. But he really… _really_ liked her! She was so full of life. She brought so much joy to everyone around her. She had such zest for life, and she always saw the good in everything. Cheese admired that trait.

She was hilarious. And talented. And sweet. And caring. And _beautiful. _Seriously, those sparkling blue eyes… that big bright smile… and her _hair. _Sweet pickles, he loved her hair. It was so _big_ and _poofy,_ and… well, _pink!_ But… he didn't know if he should tell her his feelings, at least not just yet. He had only known her a few weeks now. He certainly didn't want to lose the chemistry between them if Pinkie felt differently. Of course, if she didn't want a relationship, he wouldn't push for it. He respected her. He cherished her. Maybe he loved her. He wasn't quite sure yet.

Here, now, at the dance they had put together, he stared across the room at his crush. He felt his heart doing somersaults, back flips, and handstands. She was talking and laughing with two other students, obviously having a good time. She looked stunning in her dress tonight, he had to admit that. She was a bit chubbier than the other girls, but Cheese loved her curves. He did! He loved everything about her. He just wished he had the nerve to tell her.

Sunset followed Cheese's gaze across the room, and her face broke out into a sly grin. "Ohh, I see." Cheese snapped out of his stupor and blushed. "Heh heh.. p-promise you won't tell her?" Cheese chuckled nervously. Before Sunset could respond, a different voice appeared. "Why don't you do the honors, darling?" Cheese and Sunset jumped a little. Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash had joined in their little conversation. "W-what?" Cheese asked. "Ask her to _dance_ with you darling!" Rarity said with a smile, while the others nodded. Cheese surveyed his surroundings. Techno music was blaring throughout the gym and lights were flashing erotically. Students were jumping up and down, whooping and cheering, and singing along. Cheese straightened the lapels of his jacket. "Well, I suppose I could bust a move or two." Rarity shook her head. "No, no, no, Cheese. I meant to ask her for a _dance. _A slow dance. I was informed that a lovely romantic song is coming up after this one." Cheese blushed like mad. "H-how—I—I mean, w-what—" Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Oh, _please. _Everyone knows you have a thing for Pinkie." Applejack nodded. "It _is_ pretty obvious." Fluttershy smiled genuinely. "I think it's cute." Cheese's blush intensified.

Swiss sticks! Everyone knew!? Was he that easy to read? And how can he possibly dance with Pinkie Pie? Well, sure, they had danced with each other before. The Harlem shake, Gangnam style, Kid n play, you name it! But to actually, _hold her _in his _arms, touch_ her, _feel_ her, hold her close? Come on, son!

Sunset nudged his arm. "Doesn't hurt to ask," she said. "She already likes you. The worst she can do is say no." Cheese swallowed. Maybe he did want to dance with her. Maybe there could be more to their already strong relationship. Maybe, maybe, maybe… Cheese sighed. "But… we're friends… that would be weird, wouldn't it? I-I mean, y-you wouldn't mind, would you?" Fluttershy gently placed her hands on Cheese's shoulders. "Of course, we won't mind Cheese. We just want you two to be happy. And I think we all know that you would like to be more than a friend to Pinkie."

She was right. He did want to be more than friends, he decided. He still wanted to be the kind of friends they are now, but… well, you get the idea. Rarity leaned against him, and fluttered her eyelashes suggestively. "Hold her close, Cheese. Sweep her off her feet. Look into her eyes as if she were the only woman in the world!" Applejack rolled her eyes, and smiled encouragingly at her new friend. "Just be yourself, sugar cube," she said. "She liked the way you are in the first place." Cheese smiled, and Rainbow threw an arm around his shoulder. "Yeah. Just remember. If you hurt her, I'll make you wish you had never been born." Cheese gulped. The techno music had ended, and a slow song started playing. Couples started to take over the dance floor, holding hands. Rainbow released Cheese and smiled. "Have fun!" Cheese breathed in through his nose, and out from his mouth. Okay. This was it. He was going to do it. He looked over to Sunset, who gave him a wink. "Go get her, tiger."

"And stand up straight!" Rarity called.

Cheese eased his way through the dancing couples, which wasn't very hard to do, actually. They were so fixated on each other, they barley even noticed the awkward boy. Pinkie had noticed him, and waved excitedly before skipping over him, and tackling him with a bear hug. "Cheese! Isn't this the most fantabulous super duper winter formal ever?" She said, jumping up and down. "This is your best work yet! Well, I haven't really seen the work you've done before, but _still!_" Cheese grinned widely at the bubbly girl. "I couldn't have done it without you!" He blushed. "You could say I learned from the best." Pinkie pressed her hands to her cheeks. "Aww, shucks! I had a great time planning with you."

She looked over to the front of the gym. "People really seem to like that Snowy Cannon!" Pinkie and Cheese had set up an enormous cannon at the front of the gym, right above where Vinyl was playing, and it would spray randomly, covering the dancers with snow. It seemed to be the best highlight of the dance. Cheese nodded. "Best 20 bucks we've ever spent!" He then glanced over to where his five new friends were standing. They all made notions of encouragement. He cleared his throat. "So, uh, Pinkie… wanna dance?" Pinkie looked pleasantly surprised. She looked over at the dancers, holding each other close, and then looked back at Cheese, a blush arising in her cheeks. "O-Oki-doki-loki." Cheese's heart hammered in his chest has he held out his hand. Pinkie placed her hand in his, and together, they walked onto the dance floor. Cheese carefully placed his hands on her hips, sending a delightful shudder throughout his body. Pinkie, almost as carefully as Cheese, placed her arms around his shoulders, and they both started dancing slowly, almost refusing to look at each other. On the outside, at least he hoped, he was a cool as a cucumber. On the inside… you're doin' it man, you're doin' it!

Sure, it was a bit awkward, but hey! He was dancing with her! Cheese stole a glace over at the other girls. Sunset, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash were ginning. Fluttershy seemed to be fangirling. Rarity quickly brought two of her fingers to her eyes, and pointed at Pinkie. This obviously meant _Eye contact! _Cheese immediately looked back at the girl in his arms. "So… You heard about Pluto? That's messed up." Pinkie let out a noise that crossed between a giggle and a snort. He loved her laugh.

She looked up at him with a smile that lit up the whole room, as if the whole room wasn't bright enough! The deep red and magenta lighting that illuminated the room made her poofy pink hair look like it was glowing. He could barley tear his gaze from her sparkling blue eyes. He would look into those eyes forever if he could. Pinkie giggled again. "I didn't know you could dance like this, Cheesie!" Cheese gave her a confident smirk. "Well, I'm a man of many secrets."

"Who'd you even practice with?"

"Snails."

"Hahahaha!"

"What? Who'd _you _even practice with?"

"Maud. She doesn't dance much, but when she's in the mood, she's pretty smooth."

Cheese chuckled. "I don't doubt it!"He pulled Pinkie closer to him, and she rested her head on his shoulder, letting out a happy, contented sigh. Cheese relaxed completely. He felt so… at _home_. It was one of the best hugs ever, if you could call it a hug. He closed his eyes, swaying to the music, as if no one else where around, just him and Pinkie.

When he opened his eyes again, he noticed a lot of students staring at them. They were all grinning and whispering to each other. He could've sworn he heard words that sounded like "Awww!" "Adorable." And "Took them long enough." Even some of the teachers who were supervising the dance smiled. Mr. Discord, the janitor, waggled his eyebrows in Cheese's direction and gave him two thumbs up. Cheese blushed again.

He wasn't too surprised. Everyone, _everyone_ in the school knew Pinkie Pie. It wouldn't be long before the news spread. And he didn't care. He loved her. He loved her, and he didn't care _who_ knows it! He could shout it to the rooftops, right here, right now, right in the middle of the gym… but that would get him kicked out, so he would have to wait. Pinkie lifted her head from his shoulder and smiled at him again. Cheese smiled back, and he lifted his arm, and he twirled her around once.

Once she was in Cheese's arms again, Pinkie Pie noticed her friends watching in the distance. She beamed and pointed excitedly at Cheese without him noticing. Her friends all chuckled and nodded. Rarity then made the _Eye contact_ motion with her fingers again. Pinkie looked back up into Cheese Sandwich's eyes. His eyes were so green, and lively. He was so fun to hand around with. And… he was… really… cute! Ha! Whoever thought she would have a _crush _on somebody. Well, she did have a crush _once, _when she was like, six. His name was Raoul, but it didn't quite work out. She was just beginning to learn the language of French, but she probably said something that should never have been said, which resulted her being thrown head first in a trash can by his sister.

Anyways, this was probably the first time she had danced with a boy like this. It felt really strange before, but she had grown comfortable with it. Cheese held her just the right way; like he was hugging her while they danced. But how did he know that? Oh, well. The snowy cannon shot out more snow, which showered the dancers in snow. Pinkie and Cheese had snow littered all over their clothes, their arms and legs, and especially their hair, but they weren't at all fazed by this. They simply stared in to each other's eyes, as if it was their last time seeing each other.

After a while. Cheese spoke up. "So… my uncle… he works in the theatre business, and he sent us two tickets to Shrek the musical next Wednesday on the thirteenth at Los Angeles. But my dad has to work on that day, so he gave them to me… so I was wondering… if you'd like to go with me?" Shrek…. The… musical…. "I'M IN!" She squealed. "I've _always _wanted to go see it, but Maud can't drive on the freeways yet!" Cheese broke out into a wide grin. "Great! I'll pick you up at 4." Pinkie giggled, and returned her head to Cheese's shoulder. Then she looked up without moving her head. "Is that like a date or something?" Cheese paused. "Only if you want it to be." Pinkie chewed on her lip, then beamed. "Sure!"

"Okay then!"

"Oki-doki-loki!"

"Oki-doki… I got nothin'."

The wacky pair laughed, and Cheese lifted Pinkie off the ground and spun her around just as the song reached to a crescendo. He set Pinkie back down on the floor, and they continued dancing.

Sunset Shimmer watched on, grinning with the others. She was so proud of Cheese. She was also very happy for Pinkie. She deserved someone who was just as fun and caring as she was. Cheese was also a bit more mature than her, and she was thankful for that, too. Rarity jumped up and down while squealing. "Ohh, would you just look at them? They are so _darling_ together!" She put her hands on her hips and smirked at Rainbow Dash and Applejack. "And you thought it couldn't be done." Applejack chuckled. "I didn't say it couldn't be done. I said these things take time, but I should've known things would be different with these two. As long as Pinkie's happy, I'm happy." Rainbow Dash grinned. "Now to set the timer to when the wedding's gonna be." Applejack elbowed her in the ribs. The song suddenly ended, and the song _I'm Blue_ started playing. The slow dancing stopped, and Pinkie and Cheese started dancing wildly. "THIS IS MY JAAAAM!" Pinkie screeched. The other dancers cheered, and started jumping up and down, with more students piling onto the dance floor, which was completely packed within 30 seconds. Rarity sighed. "Well, it was fun while it lasted." Sunset chuckled while she, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Applejack joined in on the dancing, pulling Rarity with them. "No, not near the football players!" she wailed. "They're all _sweaty!_"

"So this Pinkie sense you have really works, huh?" Cheese shouted above the music, with a crazy smile on his face. "Absolutely!" Pinkie yelled back as she did a twirl. She then felt one of her toes twitching. She looked at Cheese with a mischievous look in her eye. "Five bucks says that Soarin asks Rainbow for a dance!" Cheese raised an eyebrow, looked at where the girl with the multi-colored hair was dancing, and looked back at Pinkie with a smirk. "You're on!" They shook hands.

Meanwhile, the five friends were dancing, _away_ from the football players, when Soarin came out of nowhere, and grabbed Rainbow by the shoulders. "Dance with me, woman!" he shouted. Rainbow's eyes widened, with a blush rising in her cheeks. "W-what—b—but—" Soarin wrapped his arms around her, and spun her round the gym, earning chorus of hoots and hollers from the other Wonder Colts. Sunset Shimmer and the others laughed and cheered Rainbow on as they continued dancing.

"OOOOOHHHHH!" Pinkie said, with her arms in the air. Cheese sighed and reached for his wallet, trying to hide his grin. "Somebody get me a phone, 'cause I CALLED IT!"

**A/N: Whoo! And there you have it! Like it? Dislike it? Tell me your thoughts! I shall be posting another story similar to my previous Fanfics in a bit, and I think you'll like it a lot. I'm thinking of doing something Halloween-ish after that's done, which may come November or something. You never know. As always,thanks for reading!**


End file.
